Changes
by LiliaCupcake376
Summary: James Potter's school life was great, he was King of Hogwarts per se. Something was missing for him though, that something walked into his school on the first day of his fifth year... is she what's missing?


Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appears in J.K.'s books. Anything you generally don't recognize, it's mine.

A/N : This story was originally called 'Finding Each Other' but I never really liked that title so I decided on a better one. Changes. This is one of the first stories I've ever written, it's intended to be long and amazing, but as my music teacher says: "You only get good out of it, if you put good into it".

That's going to be my new motivation. To get on with it:

Summary: James Potter's school life was great. He was popular, Gryffindor Quidditch star and his marks were tops along with his best friend. Out of the lime-light though, he felt something was missing … That something walked into the school on his first day into his fifth year. Her auburn hair in a high ponytail and her bright green eyes looking around like a classic new kid, absorbing, accepting and apprehensive. Is she what's missing??

A/N (again): There are three separate prologues, yes it's odd and you may say 'why not just start the story,' but I say to you that there is a logic to the odd things I do. You shall see.

Getting on with the show, hope you enjoy!

Lilia ~*~

-*- Lily's Prologue -*-

"Honey, We have something to tell you girls …" started her mother bravely. She looked uncertainly to her husband quickly and back to her daughters.

Lily Evans stiffened as she slowly looked up from her croissant at her nervous mother with wary eyes.

It was August the first, and Lily had just gotten back from a weekend with her friends early that morning. Her parents had picked her up from Marie's house while they were coming home from a weekend long business trip in England. Her sister had also just been dropped off by her friends from a week-long pre-school trip. So the Evans family was still catching up with one another. Her parents had yet to talk about their trip so Lily thought her mother's nervousness revolved around that.

"We have some, um, news for you girls," her father said tentatively.

"If this only concerns carrot-head over there then I'm gone!" Petunia huffed as she dramatically pushed herself up from her chair. Apparently her patience to talk with her family was spent after telling her stories then putting up with Lily's short description of her weekend. She turned to hurry off to unpack and talk to her friends.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" her father said forcefully, "this has as much to do with Lily than it does the rest of us."

This stopped Petunia in her tracks, she lent moodily against the kitchen door frame. Her impatience was quite evident.

Lily's mind started to race thinking of crazy scenarios ranging from new furniture to switching bedrooms. Gradually her scenarios were getting worse, involving her British grandmother and her depleting health. Her mother must have sensed her youngest daughter's increasing worry so she said, "don't worry, it's nothing bad … it's well …" she quickly glanced around the room for the right word. She found it and said, "it's change."

Now Lily was curious, so she asked "Like what? Does that mean changing furniture, changing some clothes – what?"

Both her parents silently debating what to say for a moment then nodded and her father turned to his daughters, staring at each in turn before saying, "Change as in, I'm transferring to Britain in about 2 weeks. Both of you are transferring schools. And work". The last bit he directed to Petunia.

Lily's mouth hung open in a perfect 'O' shape, Petunia just had wide eyes and then said, spluttering and stuttering, "I can't _possibly_ move, I have a _life_ here, I can't possibly leave _France!_". She cried out of desperation as her parents just looked on at her horror, "I was born here!".

"No, your weren't born here, neither of you were." Her mother said quietly looking between her shocked daughters.

"I think I want an explanation" Lily said to her mother directly, speaking just as quietly as her mother.

-*- Later That Night -*-

It turned out that Lily's parents had lived in England originally but after a large job offer in France her father transferred his infant daughters and his wife to Goussainville, France. Now, 14 years later, his business company is going to be transferring back to England. Apparently their 'Commercial Comrade Campaign' was successful, mind you it was after 14 years. The whole campaign was only supposed to last about 2 years in France then transfer back to England to continue regional business, but the CEO of Mr. Evan's company decided to keep his links in France for an undefined amount of time.

Not knowing how long they would be away and not wanting to look for another flat with young children when they returned, they kept their 2 story suburban home. For 14 years Mrs. Evan's sister Dahlia Williams and her husband Don and their daughter Daisy looked after their home. Grandma Marigold moved into the Evan's home 5 years ago when it became troublesome for the Williams to care for her when she was across town in her own home.

When they first moved to France Mr. & Mrs. Evans bought a small flat but due to their girls growing, distance to Petunia's school and being located close to the train station for Lily, they had been constantly moving homes around the train stations, malls and bus stations. Their home in Goussainville had been the home they've stayed in the longest, 3 years, but now that has changed.

Lily was writing of this news to her friends and adding:

_I know we're magical and all but what if the school there won't accept me? What if I don't know as much as they do? I know that I grew up here and learned both French and English languages so you guys should know that even though I'm leaving, you guys will always be my best friends, even if I only send you guys owls once a month or something. I hope it won't end up as an owl once a month because I would be writing books to you every month! I promise I won't leave anything out! Marie, I'll send you photos of what everything looks like. Dominique, I'll try to find some boys for you to check out when you come over. Anne, I'll pick up some books for you and send you some of their chocolate, I heard they have Drooble's over there! I promise once we settle in you'll have to come over, maybe during Christmas break, or earlier!_

_Au revoir! Tus ami,_

_Lily_

Finishing her last letter of the three with her signature, she rolled them all into tight scrolls and tied them to her barred owl, Athena.

"Take these to them, Athena. Take your time." Lily told her beloved bird quietly. Lily walked Athena to the window and threw her arm out to give Athena a good push off. As she felt the weight leaving her arm she felt her optimism leave too and as she watched Athena glide away her eyes leaked tears.

She then lay on her bed, just letting her emotions overwhelm her. She cried for her friends, she cried for her home, she cried for her sister having so much stress thrown into her life, she cried for her parents and most of all she cried for herself, for her worry, for her anxiety and for lost sense of security.

Suddenly the tears stopped. She blinked the last few away and realized that England was the answer to her unanswered question of why she felt she didn't really belong. She spoke the language fluently, she had three best friends, she fit into France's magical society and she was generally happy. The problem was that she always had the feeling that wherever she was, she was foreign and that she was staying here temporarily. Now she understood.

She continued to lay on her bed trying to ignore all the new questions filling her mind. She tried to answer some avoiding the fact that she would be leaving everything she's ever known, loved and cared for here in France and she would be going to England. She would be going home.

-*-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!! even if you would like to critisize, although no flames, feel free! Tell me what you think! ~*~


End file.
